


circles

by Blistering_Typhoons



Series: family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels have no gender, Archangels, Gen, I'm tired, Large Ham, Short, Weird Fluff, Weirdness, cold ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: I have no idea what this is, pls forgive, i swear i don't do drugs.enjoy...?





	circles

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is, pls forgive, i swear i don't do drugs.
> 
> enjoy...?

Gabriel doesn’t know if he should call them his brothers.   
After all none of them, including himself, are strictly male.

He doesn’t know if he should call them sisters, they aren’t female.

He doesn’t know if he should call them siblings.  
They aren’t family.

Not anymore.

The feeling of family is something locked away deep in the oldest recesses of his being, wrapped in eons of time and memory. 

His kin.

Her kin?

My kin?

The shared being?

Gabriel frowns. 

That’s...trippy.

Found family.

That’s something new.

A feeling that when first experienced, a thousand and one wings fluttered open and two hundred eyes blinked out tears of light.

‘’Gabriel?’’

_Sibling?  
_

Castiel smiles awkwardly and Gabriel huffs out a laugh.

_Yeah. Sibling.  
_


End file.
